


Love from two thousand years ago

by Pinocchi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Forgotten Memories, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Possessive Behavior, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinocchi0/pseuds/Pinocchi0
Summary: “Captain, after this battle. I have something to tell you” Eren said, attaching the 3D maneuver gear.Levi only look at him.“Then you better comeback to me-” pausing for a while, putting his blade inside the gear as he pat Eren’s head “-Alive” then walked to his horse.Levi thought he would hear what would Eren say, not knowing what comes next.(EDITED)
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my third time in making a story. I hope you will enjoy this one🤗
> 
> Edited👀

As the sun rises onto the horizon, blazing the color of fire mixing with orange and fogs up to the clouds. Soldiers readying themselves to fight. Encouraging themselves for them to win this final battle with the titans. 

“Captain, after this battle. I have something to tell you” Eren said, attaching the 3D maneuver gear on his hips. 

Levi only looked at him. Knowing what the brat would tell him, but rather want to hear it coming from his own mouth. He knew that Eren admired him and he knew that it’s more than that.

They are comfortable with each other. For many times they fight and protect each other, a feeling that Levi didn’t expect to grow inside him. A feeling that he only felt towards _Eren_.

_A feeling that is only for Eren._

Their feelings to each other are also being observed in their squads and other reinforcement. They only wait for the two of them to notice and confess to each other.

Hanji and also his squad try to set them up, sometimes trying to make them feel jealous. Hanji being amused at how possessive Levi is towards Eren, how protective he is when it comes to that certain brat. His squad knows how Eren changed their Captain so much. To a cold human being, trying to mask his emotion turned into an expressive person who says what he truly feels. 

“Then you better come back to me-” pausing for a while, putting his blade inside the gear as he pat Eren’s head “-Alive” then walked to his horse. 

Charging their horses as they conquer the outside world, slaughtering the titans, fighting for their freedom. Breaking the walls that block the wonderful sight of the other side of the world.

Seeing the red signal flare, the other members also shoot for the signal. Keeping their formation as they ready to launch in their enemy, the titan user in Marley. 

Levi, being the captain, positioned himself in front. Riding his horse fast, advancing as his squad followed him behind. Going in the other direction, Petra fires a green flare signaling another of their new positions as some of the others' positions are being changed because of the possibility of facing a titan. A minute later as they were in their position, the sight of the survey corps member engaging some of the titans. Fighting for their life, as they left their fear behind their back, trying to be strong even dying is possible. 

Slicing through their nape, Levi and their Squad then stand to the back of their horses as they settle themselves getting ready in slaughtering the titans. Eren then flies in the sky, using the maneuver gear, biting his hands as a lighting roar making his transformation. Fighting against the Armored titan, used by Reiner. 

The fight still stands, no matter how many died, how they tried to ignore the scream of their comrades. Flying across the sky, soaring high as they scream, slicing deeply to the titans nape. Releasing their anger, their heartbreak, their eagerness through killing the fucking titans.

Fixing his sight to the beast titan, Levi then moved forward. Engaging towards the beast titan as he passes through some of the titans, slicing deep through their nape. Flipping, turning and spinning. Skillfully using their blades, killing their long time enemies. 

Everything is in chaos, raining blood as they kill titans and as the titans eat and kill humans. Some were shouting, half of their bodies being left. Crying for help, but some are crying for encouragement. Encouragement to fight. To win. To live. 

For freedom, they're willing to sacrifice themselves. Fighting with all their might. For humanity. For the Paradis. 

As the battle ended, only a numerable member left. Reiner as the armored titan being smashed and killed by Eren Jaeger and as the best titan was pierced in the heart and beheaded by Levi Ackerman. Firing the Yellow flare, some of their subordinates kneeling down. Clenching their hands in fist as their tears run through their cheeks. Saluting in their spots and positions. 

_Finally, humanity won._

For their years of fighting, their years of living in fear. They are now free. There are no more titans. Their fight is over. They will now live normally. Shouting their hearts out, Hanji and Levi then stare at each other, Hanji smiling an emotional smile at Levi. Tears streamed down her face remembering the sacrifice of their comrades. Erwin Smith and especially Moblit that she owed her life. 

Levi then finds his squad. Only to see none but their dead bodies. Sighing loudly, his mind then wondered where Eren could be.

 _His_ brat. 

Walking in Mikasa's direction, his blood ran cold. As the sight is the one he despises the most.

Mikasa, understanding the situation, excuses himself as she lets herself fall to Armin’s embrace. Walking away attending and finding some of their comrades. Hanji, staying at Levi’s back, only observes the two. 

How cruel the world to them. 

Fighting the urge to cry, Levi then kneel his left leg. Touching and caressing Eren’s cheek. Stroking some of his hair strand out of his face. Looking at the brat sleeping peacefully. He is not regenerating anymore. He's now on his limit. 

“Hey Eren, you can finally see the ocean” _with your friends_ He softly whispered. 

Biting his lower lips. Completely kneeling down, Hanji covering his mouth trying to hold back the sound of her sob.

His silver metal eyes were now glassy, trying his best to stop his tears from flowing. Biting his lips hard until he tastes blood. Clenching his fist 'till his nail dug down on his palm. 

“Wake up you shitty brat. You win your battle,” stopping for a while as he feels like breaking, feeling his voice was about to crack.

How he wishes this won't be the end. Seeing Eren laying on the ground, bathing in his own blood. Having no right arm and left leg. No sense of breathing.

“Let's go home,” he whispered. 

A bitterness flowed throughout his body, the taste of the word home was now nothing but a bland, its tasteless. The home he expected to return to was now gone. Broken and dead.

_Now he can’t go home._

“Levi” Hanji, taps his shoulder as she squeezes it. 

“You said you want to tell me something-" he muttered, "-How the hell would I know what would you say if you’re fucking sleeping!” he snap. Getting the attention of the others. 

Mikasa only cried harder, Armin was sobbing while comforting Mikasa with Jean looking down with a bandage in his eyes and left hand. Connie with a bandage on his side as Sasha was lying on his lap. 

If only he just told him.

Eren, how the hell would I go home if you’re not here anymore.

_You will always be my home._

Regretting of his unsaid feelings. Levi stands, protectively wrapping his right arm to the brunette's back and the other one to the back of his knees, carrying Eren in bridal style. Lowering his head, strand of his hair blocking the sight of his wet eyes, not able to let his comrades see his breaking point. A tear is visible to his face.

The soldiers look at him with sadness and empathy. They will remember this day, for this day, they saw a rare sight of a soldier they think that is unbreakable.

On this day, they witness how the Humanity's Strongest break. Not by mere titans, but by the Humanity's Last Hope. 

_Eren, I love you._

Gasping for air, Levi woke up as his sweat streamed down to his temple, as he sat on his bed. Closing his eyes in a harsh way as he tries to visualize again his dream that is making him restless. Trying to focus on his breathing as he was breathing heavily earlier. 

It was two thousand years ago, yet the memories are still fresh like it happened yesterday. Forever linger like a nightmare to Levi.

He remembers what happened to his previous life. How he fights in order to survive. Slaughtering titans to protect humanity, killing people to achieve truth and protecting someone to break the cage that stops them for their freedom.

Then again, all those suffering and hardship paid off. Achieving freedom for the people in Paradis, living in the world without the fear of being eaten of a fucking cannibal huge human called titans. All of that is possible because of the determination of their Humanity’s Last Hope, _Eren Jaeger._

Just remembering his name, make Levi clench his chest as if he was being suffocated, unable to breathe at all. Hurting, as the replacement of their freedom was the life of the one he protected and treasured the most. 

As the sun finally rises up in the sky, surrounded by the white different forms of clouds, sunlight hitting his face. Hearing some of the birds chirping, loud noises of his neighborhood, loud greetings of unfamiliar people.

He walked out from his bed, walking straight to his bathroom preparing to take a bath. Feeling filthy with how he sweat during those dreams. Getting his bathrobe, as his phone then chimes as he picks it up. 

**_From: Hanji_ **

**_Where are you?_ **

Trying his best to reply asap, Levi receives another message, then another and another. He mentally slapped his head.

What to expect from Hanji Zoe. 

**_Hey! We're in a famous coffee shop in Maria. You should come it's only few blocks away to your new house_ **

**_I know you only moved yesterday but hey! Come here instant!_ **

Shaking his head, he only replied ' _okay'_ to Hanji. Finally entering the bathroom.

\---

Making his way to the said coffee shop, Levi mumbled to himself. Replying to Hanji’s impatient text messages. 

_Why the hell do these shitty glasses sound so excited? Is this coffee shop really worth visiting?_ He thought. 

Opening the door as the bell chimed, he scan the whole places only to find Hanji with his big wide smile like a fucking crazy person. 

“LEVI!” 

_God, she’s so loud as ever._

Waving non-stop to Levi, he also notices Erwin beside her having this trouble and lowering his head, leaning down to his fist, being embarrassed how Hanji can get everyone’s attention effortlessly, just by using her voice. 

Letting out a small _‘tch’_ Levi make his way to their table. 

“For a second there, I want to disown you two” Levi said, pointing to the two friends from the past up until now. Trying to settle himself. Hanji only laughed at him as Erwin only giggled. 

Unfortunately, he was not the only one remembering his past life but also these two idiots. Even his squad in the Survey Corps department was with him, but not remembering their past lives at first. They were part of Levi's team in the investigation. Like their previous life as Erwin, their commanding officer, and Hanji as a doctor helping them with their tests and other stuff that related to testing and labs. 

“Did you order me some already?” 

“We know you only like tea. So we don’t know what you like to try” Hanji replied. 

Sighing deeply, Hanji and Erwin’s order was now being served to their table. Looking up to the person, Levi only felt himself stop and staring at the girl in front of him. 

_No way._

“Your cheesecake will be served in a minute,” she said. Nothing but coldness in her voice not trying to act delightful at least for her customer. 

Nothing changed to this raven girl, stiff and cold yet warm on the inside. Her posture did not change as to what Levi remembered. He then thought, is she with Eren? Are the three of them living together like old days?

“Thanks Mikasa,” Hanji casually called her name. The girl only stopped for a while, wide-eyed staring at Hanji.

As the air of their table somehow takes turn, having a weird situation. Erwin, being the saviour of this awkwardness, cleared his throat and secretly stamped Hanji’s foot making her protest. Mockingly glare at Erwin as if she’s really mad at what he did. 

Mikasa nodded at them, still dumbfounded as to why Hanji knew her name where in fact, she didn't wear any name tag. Walking her way out of them, far away from their table. Mikasa was looking at them like they are some sort of psychopath escape from the mental hospital. 

Well that’s because of this shitty glasses. 

“Jesus Hanji, don’t just call them casually. We didn’t even know if they remember” Erwin retort 

Then Levi stares at him. 

“Them?” 

Not waiting for Erwin’s answer, Levi then turned his head to the counter. Trying to see what else is here, but only to see a few people lining up. Clearly not having a clear glimpse of the one operating in the counter. Decided to see for his very own eyes, he stood up from his seat. Only to be stopped by Erwin Smith.

"Levi" there is a warning in Erwin's voice. He might not know how their life ends because he died first, but he knows Levi will always act reckless if it involves Eren Jaeger.

“I think you should l-“ not listening to Hanji’s sentence he walked towards the counter, not even throwing a glance to Hanji. “-line up and order. Gosh he didn’t even listen to me” Hanji continued what she was about to say, facing Erwin as she took a sip on his coffee caramel. 

Only few people are now left in the line as Levi was on three last. Trying to calm his entire body. Relaxing himself, trying so hard not to make his mind wonder anywhere else. Just one person and then I'm done.

As the person in front of him steps back as he finishes making his order. Levi then made a step forward, trying to relax himself as his heart started to beat fast and loud inside his chest. As if, he didn’t want to assume but if Mikasa is here then so is Armin, there is no mistake that _his_ brat will also be here. 

Upon reaching the counter, Levi is then greeted by a brunette young man. A smile painted on his lips, tanned skin matching with his messy brown chocolate hair. On that day, the Silver eyes once again met teal-eyes that were full of light, looking similar to a clean deep ocean. 

Standing in front of him, as the counter table brought space between them, stopping Levi from jumping to the brunette's side, wrapping his arms on the young man's body. Not really planning on letting him go, not letting him go out of sight, ever again. Levi then felt a hundred butterflies in his stomach.

Finally, after searching for this damn brat for almost the rest of his life. After a year always reminding him how he should have protected this young man well in their previous life. His brat was now in front of him. Smiling, living in a world where he wishes to be.

A world where there is freedom, a world where there is no titans. A world where he won't live in fear anymore. 

Like a dam that was now overflowing because of the excessive water. Levi’s feelings were now overflowing as well.

All those unsaid feelings. The feelings he carried for years and to his extent, the words he wishes he said to the brat and the love he wishes to express two thousand years ago.

The feeling of being left behind, not being able to say goodbye. The tears he shred, crying his heart out, curling onto his bed, hugging Eren's belongings.

How he tore apart because of the brat he once acknowledged as his home. A brat that he loves so much. A brat that he wants to protect with all his life.

A brat with a big round teal-eyes that reflects determination and light that he wants to continue to protect at all cost. 

A storm may come, a snow may melt in early spring, and the sun may die. The feeling that he has for Eren Jaeger will forever be imprinted in his heart and will never be replaced by someone else.

No matter what circumstance they are in, Levi Ackerman will always be thankful he met Eren and he will forever treasure him. Even in the next of their lives. Heck even if they reincarnated a thousand times, the Humanity's Strongest will always belong to Humanity's Last Hope. 

Past, Present or Future, he doesn't care. He will always find his way to Eren because he won’t let this brat run away.

Ever since Eren was born, He was destined to be _his_. 

“Eren” he softly called. How he missed saying that name. 

As he called the young man’s name, Eren widened his eyes and stared at the man. 

“Ahm do I know you?” 

_No one knows me better than you brat._

“not in this life” he whispered, Eren looked at him in confusion. 

Trying to think what is the deal of this guy. Eren seems to tense, knowing that a stranger casually calling his name as if they knew each other for a long time. But something in this man makes Eren's heart flutter, his whole body seems to relax despite a stranger calling him so casually which seems to be odd for him. 

Levi just only faintly smiled at him. He doesn’t care if Eren doesn’t remember. He only knows that he misses this brat so much. How his teal-eyes are full of life again. How he wants to fulfill those promises they made two thousand years ago. How he wishes he could have the chance to what the brat would say to him. 

He has been waiting all this time. Waiting two thousand years just for a certain someone, just for Eren Jaeger. 

Levi already decided not to let him go again. In this life, he will surely let his feelings speak for him.

He will _not_ stop himself anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi will forever belong to Eren, and so as Eren belong to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the special chapter that i somehow promise? Welp, i hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Happy reading & have a great day!

It’s been weeks now. Weeks that Levi is persistently banging Eren’s door, for the young brunette to welcome him, for him to talk to him, trying his hardest to enter Eren’s life, again. 

Ever since their encounter at the coffee shop, Levi has been visiting the shop, consistently- daily, often. Trying to order some coffee even though he knew to himself that he only likes tea, but if it’s the only way to see Eren, then why not. He already said it to himself that he wouldn’t let Eren run away from him anymore.

He won't let the brat escape. So much of his nightmare, so much of waiting. He’s been trying to talk to Eren, but it seems like the young brunette has another idea in mind. 

Though Levi was trying to be nice and taking things slow as he can, but still, Eren felt awkward toward him despite the bright and sweet smile he sent to Levi. He’s been ignoring and avoiding the raven man, if not necessary. Whenever Levi attempted to approach him, Eren would run. Tail between his legs. Taking his steps faster in order to just escape from him. 

_ Just what the hell is this fucking brat’s problem?  _

Did he hate Levi so much? Because he doesn’t remember everything, does that mean he didn’t have a single plan on knowing Levi? Does that mean the brunette doesn’t care about him? He doesn’t want to meddle in Levi’s life anymore?

No, Levi doesn't want to accept that. He’s been waiting, accepting the nightmare he has of Eren, the day the world takes Eren away from him, Levi swore to never let it happen again. This time, he's going to be selfish. Now that he doesn't have a battle to shoulder, he is now free to fight what he wants. And he wants the brat. 

He  _ wants _ Eren. 

Today, Levi settled himself on a table near the counter. He always picks that spot so that he can see and gawk at Eren. He even scowled at the customer who sat their before him, telling them to fuck off. Claiming that table as his space. Observing the brat’s every move. How his hands tap and punch the customer’s order. Greeting the customer with his blinding bright smile, that even the sun can’t shine brighter than it. How his perfect white pearl teeth display on every customer. How his eyes smile along with his lips.

He is truly happy now, and Levi was glad about it. Though today must not be his day, since he noticed that Eren was not on the counter as he usually does. Looking around, thinking that he must be serving customer’s orders today. But _no_ , the ambiance has no single trace of Eren’s presence. Which he felt a little disappointed. He wouldn’t visit this lame coffee shop if it weren’t for Eren, and now the brat is nowhere to be found. 

Levi was about to stand, clearing himself out of the table and leaving when he saw a pair of shoes towards him. Making the raven man look up and saw Mikasa glaring at him, hands were crossed against her chest. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this, what the hell do you want from Eren?” she asked, straight to the point. No hesitation, looking straight to the raven man standing in front of him. More like glaring straight at him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he denied as he stepped forward, only to be stopped by a hand. Gripping on his sleeve, as he let out a sigh of irritation. This girl’s overprotectiveness towards Eren has been set on, again. 

“Don’t even think about lying. Do you think I didn’t notice how you gawk at him? Are you a stalker or something? Last time I check, Eren don’t even know you” 

Truth to be told, Eren has been telling Mikasa and Armin about him, how he felt conscious of every move he takes because of a certain raven man, sitting near the counter who always stares and looks at him. He felt like his being observed which Levi really does and it’s bothering Eren.

For him, Levi was a creepy man, or worst he felt like the man was a serial killer eyeing his next target. With the usual look he always wears for life, misunderstanding his dull and metallic steel eyes glaring at him, which is pretty normal to Levi since that was what he looked like to other people as well. How the young brunette wishes that the man will stop glaring at him, as he has a big problem with Eren's existence. Which scared the hell out of Eren. Without knowing how he meant so much to the raven man. 

“Where is he?” he bluntly asked, ignoring what Mikasa said earlier, making the girl almost growled at him. 

“It’s none of your business” 

“yes it is” he firmly answered, making the girl slightly widen her eyes, suspiciously eyeing Levi. 

“Who are you?” 

“Levi Ackerman. Does it ring a bell? If not, then answer my previous question” 

“Why should I? You’re a stranger. We never knew a Levi fucking Ackerman” 

“Doesn’t matter. Where is he?” Instead of answering him, Mikasa only left him there, glaring at the figure as it started to fade and was completely out of his sight. 

_That girl is really unbelievable._

Shaking his head as he motioned himself out of the coffee shop, only to run with one of Eren’s friends. Armin Arlert. Maybe this coconut can help him. Seeing that the blonde coconut is busy with his phone, Levi cleared his throat. 

Stealing the coconut’s attention, making the blonde flinch and stilled for a while. Staring at Levi with a wide-shocking eye, Levi rolled his eyes as he stalked his way to the blonde. Noticing how he was slightly trembling. Somehow getting tense to Levi’s presence. Matching with his murderous aura, wearing his intimidating, piercing metal steel eyes. 

“Oi” 

Armin jolted at his dark monotone voice, reasoned to mentally chuckle. This idiot is still afraid of him huh. 

“Y-yes sir?” he stuttered, making him bit his lips embarrassed of how he could hide his nervousness. 

_ Sir? _

“Where is that brat?” raising his left eyebrow, not trying hard to intimidate this blonde coconut since he was shaken just by Levi's presence. 

“What brat?” 

He sighed, he didn't really have time for word games. He knows Armin is smart enough to know who he meant. 

“Eren Jaeger” 

“oh, uhm- yes, Eren of course he will be the first person you’ll be looking for” he silently mumbled, making sure that Levi didn’t hear what he said. Lifting his eyes to meet the intimidating steel ones, Armin gulped before answering him.

“he’s not here today” 

“Obviously, since i'm looking for him” 

Fidgeting, as he played with his finger, “he has something to do” 

“What is it?” 

“something important”

This blonde coconut surely didn't know how to hide whenever he was about to lie. 

“Like what? Like learning how to avoid me?” he sarcastically said, making Armin jolted for a second. 

So the brat is _indeed_ avoiding me. Did I scare him too much? Did I overdo it? Was I that really desperate to be part of his life?

“You’re just scaring him sir. You’ve been doing nothing but to stare at him whenever you have a chance” the blonde explained. 

“I did order though” 

“yeah, but you’re staring- too much, wearing this glare! Making him tense and thinking that he might be your next target to chop and kill that it scared the hell out of him” he exclaimed, as he was clenching his own hair.

Levi just sighs heavily, realizing that he can't make it his way since he is intimidating and he heard about this so much coming from his friend, shitty four eyes and Eyebrows not to mention from his former squad as well. 

“Then tell him to talk to me, maybe he’ll know that i'm not killing him. I mean no harm to the brat”

“I- well- I don’t think Eren would have the thought of involving in your life affair” 

“I don’t care what you think coconut, just tell him to never ignore me or else I would really butcher the shit out of him” making Armin tense even more.

“Hey! If you want to win Eren, don’t scare him” 

“I'm not scaring him, he’s just misunde-“

Their conversations were interrupted by some familiar voices, making them stop and look at where that voice came from. Only to see a certain brunette with those messy chocolate brown hair, and with that amazing- breathtaking turquoise eyes. 

“Armin?” 

As the time Eren saw the raven man who visited their coffee shop regularly, he got tense and swiftly turned his heels, trying to run when Levi reacted fast, reaching over the brunette’s hand as some electric shock ran through their body, trailing on their spine. Feeling the spark they have with each other. 

Eren then turned to him, big round eyes double its own size. Looking at Levi horridly. 

_ Is Eren really that scared of him? _

He can't help but ask himself, like he played twenty questions by himself. 

“Let’s talk” it was not a request, not a question but a command. 

He can't really let Eren run away from him. Not this time around. He cant have regrets anymore. 

“I don’t think I have the time” the brunette really has the guts to reject him. 

“Yes you can” 

“it’s not for you to decide” 

Eren uses all his might and strength to withdraw his hands from the grip of the raven man, but to his disappointment. The man is strong as hell, that he felt like his bone was being crushed because of how tightly his grip to Eren’s wrist. 

“A minute won't hurt” 

“Still, I don’t think we're close enough to casually talk”

_ Stubborn little shit.  _

“If you’re afraid that I might hurt you, then don’t. I mean no harm” 

“Yet you’re hurting me right now” he hissed, making Levi realize that he’s been using too much strength to stop the brunette from running. Instead of letting go, he just loosen his grip. Looking at the brunette with pleading eyes. 

“I promise, I won't hurt you. Just talk to me” 

“I'm talking to you right now” 

“Goddamit Jaeger!” he snapped, making Eren jolt and flinch by the sudden raise of his voice. And on top of that, he called Eren by his last name. Which he clearly remembers not mentioning it to this man.

First this man was casually calling him by his first name since the first day they met and following days when he ordered something. But never in a world Eren mentions his Last name to this man, heck he didn’t even utter a word if it’s not related to telling his order. Just to show courtesy towards the raven man, because even he has these glaring eyes, piercing through Eren’s. Still, the man is their customer. 

Eren can see Armin behind, biting his nails. Getting nervous at what might happen if Eren continues to reject the man’s request. But still, forcing him to do things that he doesn't want to? Heck Eren hates that. He hates being ordered. He hates facing this man. He doesn't want to deal with this man. 

Glaring at the man, Eren then sighed to calm himself. He has an anger issue goddammit. He doesn't want to lose his cool. 

“Hey, you’re really creepy you know. First you’re calling me casually as if you know me but hell I don’t even remember meeting you in my life. Two words, Fuck. Off.” Strongly pull his hands away from the raven man. 

Levi on the other hand stared at Eren in disbelief, sad, hurt, pain and anger was building on his body. Blood boiling because of the guts of this brat to tell him to fuck off. He can't believe it, does Levi doesn’t mean to him at all? He knows that he needs to be understanding because Eren doesn't have memories of their past, he must be rational enough to think that he doesn't need to be selfish so much.

But to hell in maria he let this brat just spat at him like that. Even his former squad only takes days to remember them all, yet how hard it is for Eren? Does he choose to not remember them? Does he choose to never remember him at all?

Seeing the young brunette, step backwards. Levi balled his fist, clenching it hard so that he felt his hand went pale. Too much pressure as he clenches them, stopping the blood circulation in it.

No, he can't let it go. 

Not again. 

_ Not again.  _

“Armin, let's go- woah! Hey- stop! Put me down! Stop- you jerk!” Eren struggled as Levi stepped forward, scoping the brunette into his arms. Pulling him as he threw the light weighted brunette on his shoulder like a sack of potato. Entirely ignoring the brunettes protest. 

Noticing that Armin was advancing in his direction, he turned around as he faced the blonde coconut. Glaring at him, letting out his superiority. As if reminding Armin who he was dealing with if he messed up with Levi. Making the poor young man flinch, agitated as he looked at his friend with worry who was struggling at Levi’s full grip on his hips. Caging his legs, gripping it hard making the brunette limit his moves. 

“I suggest you back off, or i will kill you” he warned, more like growl like a fucking animal. 

He then heard Eren gasped as the brunette punch his back as if he got bitten by a mere ant. Jesus fucking Christ. 

“did you just threaten my friend!? How dare you! Put me down!” 

“Yes I did, and no. There is no way in hell I'm gonna let you down. Since you’re stubborn enough to take the easy way then I should just do it in hard way” 

He then began to walk in the opposite direction. Eren was still shouting, calling Armin for help but to his surprise, Armin was just there. Staring at them. Letting his friend be taken away by some dangerous animal he doesn’t wish to piss off. 

Eren can see, Armin was scared. Until his friend was now out of sight. Fuck, his friend might traumatize by this fucking raven man who suddenly pop out of nowhere. The fucking raven man just lived few blocks away!

Eren then notices that they’re entering a fancy house, the sound of a click opening of a gate. The brunette instantly held on to the cement, making the raven stumbled backward. 

“You little shit, let go”

“no!”

“Eren!”

“No, I won't. Let me go you creepy old man!”

“I'm not old”

“Yes you are! This is kidnapping you know! Help- hey!” he retorted, punching Levi’s back again, making him let go of his hold to his only chance of escape.

What can he do, the man just sexually assaulted him. 

“Did you just slap my butt?”

as the man continued to walk, opening his door. Taking of his shoes, as he let out a sigh of irritation.

Eren doesn’t know the word give up does he? He just couldn't stop squirming on Levi’s shoulder and it was annoying the shit out of him. He wants to drop the brunette, but he doesn't want to hurt Eren either. 

“Yes, I _did_ slap your ass”

“Stop! Let go of me! Seriously Levi!”

Knowing his mistake, Eren throws his hands over his mouth, covering them as if they just spat something he shouldn’t have. Noticing that the raven man was stopped and stiffened on where he stood. A dead air of silence happened, not either of the two of them had the time to make a sound. 

Levi, just stare at nowhere. Eyes widen of sudden realization. 

“How?” was the first word that came out from his mouth. 

“W-what?” 

Putting the brunette harshly, Eren then tried to run off, eyeing the closed door. Noticing that Levi didn’t lock it and think of it as an opportunity to run. But Levi quickly catches him, snaking his arms around the brunette’s waist. Caging him on his side, not letting him move in anyway. 

“How do you know my name?” 

Eren remained quiet, still eyeing the door behind Levi’s shoulder. Knowing that the young man had no intention to answer him, Levi brought his left hand, raising it to Eren’s chin making him flinch because of the sudden strong grip. Forcing Eren to look at him. Which he expectedly received a glare. 

Those beautiful turquoise eyes, glint with light. He missed it. He missed seeing it up close. He never thinks that he'll have this opportunity to be this close to Eren. So close that he can just lean and kiss the brat. 

“Answer me Eren” his voice was dark, serious and deadly. As if sending Eren a silent message, telling him to answer him honestly or he will make him. 

Eren then tried to avoid his glance at Levi which apparently failed when the raven man harshly turned it back his way. 

“I'm warning you. Answer me” 

“I- uhm- you see you’re a regular customer so-“

“Don’t even think about lying on my face you damn brat. I believe I didn’t tell you my name yet”

With that Eren gulped. There is no escaping now is it? Just why in the world will he slip it out. His effort just goes to waste. 

Throwing a glance at Levi, he sighs deeply. 

“I’m sorry” 

“That doesn’t answered my-“

“I wish you didn’t remember-“ now looking straight into Levi's metal steel eyes. “-everything” 

Levi was now frowning, not really understanding where Eren was getting at. It was just a simple question of how the hell the brat knows his name, but now they got to this situation. Just what the hell is Eren talking about. Then a sudden hit of realization hit Levi. Does that mean-

“I remember everything. But I wish I didn’t. I wish you didn’t. Look at you now, you’re acting like this because of the past'' a glint of sadness painted on Eren’s voice. The brat sure doesn't really have expertise to hide his feelings. Looking at Eren who is now staring at his feet. Really don't have the guts to face Levi. 

He can't, he might break down. He has a reason why he has been avoiding the raven man. He remembers everything, how he wants to run and embrace Levi. How he wants to talk to him. Smile and laugh with him again. But Eren can't. He doesn't want to repeat what happened in the past. He might not have seen Levi’s state when he died, but Armin and Mikasa told him how painful his death is to their captain. 

Mikasa remembers it, Armin remembers it and so does Eren. They remember it all. But to Eren’s dismay, everything was only repeating the event of the past. That's why he pleaded to them to act like they were new to this world. Even if they found some people they once knew from the past, he asked them to act like they didn't remember anything at all which the two totally agreed. 

“What the hell are you saying you shitty brat. Look at me. Look at me while saying what you are trying to tell me. Say it on my face!” Levi hissed. 

Eren then took up all his courage to meet the man’s eyes once again. Glassy turquoise eyes were staring back at Levi’s metal steel once. Painted with pain, regret and sadness. 

Just what the hell is happening. Just being with Levi hurt Eren so much?

_ Why? Why are you making that face Eren? _

cupping his former subordinate's face. Slightly brushing, drawing circles on his cheeks. 

“Why do you have to remember everything Levi?” it was a mere whisper. Yet Levi heard it clearly.

“why do you have to live with a painful memory of the past? You can just forget it all.” Eren noticing the dark circle over the raven man’s eyes. Raising his hands as he trailed his finger on it. Closing his eyes as a drip of tears escaped. 

_ Levi, is the past still haunting you? Are you having nightmares? Are you not sleeping well? _

Eren wants to ask that so much. But he can't find himself questioning that towards the man. He needs Levi to stay away from him. To forget about him. He is not the Eren he used to know. He is not living in a place where the sky is being blocked by fifty meter tall walls.

He wants Levi to forget and just live his life without Eren. But why? Why does it have to hurt so much? 

“Why do you want me to forget Eren, seriously what has gotten into you?” Levi wants to know. He wants to know why this brat desperately wants him to forget about him. 

“I ignored you for a reason Levi. Even though every time you visit the shop, you don’t know how happy I am to see your face after a thousand years have passed. You don’t know how grateful I am to at least know your living well. You don’t know how much I miss you” he whispered in the last sentence he said. Not really wanting the raven man to hear it. 

He doesn't want Levi to hear it. He doesn't want to let Levi see that he still wants him. That his heart still belongs to the Humanity’s strongest.

The person who fought beside him. Believing in him. Protecting him. Care for him. Loving him. 

How he wants Levi to know what he wants to say after their battle. But Eren can't really bring himself to give Levi some hope that he can be with Eren. Because even if Eren wants to. He still can't.

How he wished he could wrap his arms freely to Levi’s, how he wished he could live with him. How he wants to wake up in this man’s arms. How he wishes he could have built new happy memories with Levi. Making them forget the painful memories of the past that continue to haunt them. 

“Then why? Why did you do it? Ignoring me like I'm not important to you? If you remember, then why did you act that you don’t want me anymore?” there is weakness in his voice. Making Eren look up to Levi again. Staring at the broken man in front of him. This sight he despise the most. He don’t want to hurt Levi. 

Is this what Mikasa and Armin saw when I died? Is this his expression when he carried me away from everyone, dead?

“Yes, I don’t want you anymore” he lied between his teeth. He can't continue to hurt Levi. Not anymore. Being away from Levi, not making himself involved with this man will avoid Levi from getting hurt again.

_It’s better this way. It’s better this way._

Eren trying to convince himself. 

“Really? After remembering it all? You still don’t want me?” he asked “then, how about the things you want to tell me after the battle? What is it?” he added, grabbing Eren’s both shoulders. Gripping at it, desperately wanting to know but only to be disappointed by the brunettes next word. 

“That was before Levi. I- I don’t feel the same way anymore. So saying it now is useless” 

As if all the strength Levi has left his body. How his both arms that were gripping on Eren’s shoulder slide off. Stumbling himself backward, looking at Eren with this hurtful expression. Which Eren quickly avoided. He doesn't want to see the strongest man he once was breaking like this. Just because of a mere brat like him. 

“You’re lying” he muttered, making Eren turn his head to the raven man. 

“What?”

“You’re lying”

“Levi-“

“No! You’re lying Eren, stop lying to me you shitty brat!” he hissed. Glaring at Eren. Deadly, making him flinch and some cold shiver trailed down on his spine. He smells danger. 

Suddenly he felt threatened. 

“Levi just forget the past. You can't keep living like that”

“Yes I can!” he snapped.

The young man suddenly wants to get out of here. Levi’s aura, it's changing. His whole guts was telling him to run. Escape. 

Then Eren’s body decided to move, taking his chance to walk towards the door as Levi was looking at nowhere. Talking a big step, as he reaches his hands on the door knob. A sudden hands stop him. Making Eren jolted, looking at his side, seeing Levi glaring at him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Levi, I need to leave”

“No” he growled.

“what do you mean  _ no _ ?”

“Exactly what I said”

Eren then faced him, eyebrows knitted together. Furrowing at the man’s nonsense. 

“You’re crazy. Move Levi, I have to go home” 

“This is your home” 

“no it’s not” gripping at the door knob, trying to twist it when Levi grip it harder. 

“Levi!”

“You can't leave me Eren, not again!” he shouted. A tear was visible to his eyes, warning to fall in any minute. 

_ Just why does Eren have to hurt him? What did he do to deserve this? _

“Levi please” the brunette pleaded. 

“I can't let you go Eren, not again” wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist. Pulling him tighter to his embrace, caging Eren so he can't escape. “Please, why can't you stay with me? Why do you always want to leave me? Do you not want to be with me at all?” 

That’s what all it takes for Eren to bite his lip, tears are streaming down his cheeks. Silently sobbing. He doesn't want to hurt him anymore. Please, enough of this. 

“I can't stay with you Levi” 

Levi then tightened his grip even more, “Please, I'm begging you. Stay with me. Please, stop leaving me behind” 

then he cried. He couldn’t stop himself anymore. He can't bear the pain. He can't listen to Levi begging. It’s impossible. 

“Levi, I- I do want to stay with you” he confessed. He doesn't want to hurt him further. 

“Then why can't you stay with me? Why are you pushing me away?” he whispered, as he leaned his head to the brat’s shoulder. Trying his best to understand Eren. 

Levi was trying his best to control himself. He might lock Eren here, never let the brat escape. 

“I can't be with you,” he breathily said. 

Levi was even more confused. Why? It’s simple. He's not asking too much right?

“I- I don’t want to hurt you Levi” 

He then breathily laughed, “what do you think you’re doing right now?” 

“Preventing you from hurting yourself in the future” 

_ In the future? _

Levi doesn’t know, but hearing those words, he can't help but felt something bad about it. It looks like there is something that Eren was not telling him. Why does his heart was beating so much of nervousness? Why do I feel uneasy with this? 

_ Is he going to disappear again? _

“Please, just tell me what is stopping you from staying with me?” 

He saw hesitation to Eren’s eyes. Debating if he will really tell Levi or not. Will he lie? No he can't do that. He hurt the man he loved the most too much. He deserves to know. 

“I- I’m dying Levi” he cried, avoiding his gaze. Not wanting to see the man’s hurt reaction. 

“W-what?” The raven man stuttered. Looking at Eren with wide eyes. 

_ He’s dying? _

Eren then gathered his courage to face the man once again. Facing him with hurt painted on his beautiful turquoise eyes that are similar to the deep clean ocean. Biting his lips, trying to find his guts to completely tell him the truth. 

“I have acute myeloid leukemia, I was diagnosed with it six months ago. Unfortunately, it can't be cured but can expand my life span in a year through chemotherapy. I- I only have four months left. I’m sorry” he muttered. 

Levi can't really absorb what he’s hearing right now. It’s too much.  _ A leukemia? Blood cancer, right? Cant be cured? Life span? Just what the hell?  _

“Is that why you’re not there earlier? D-did you have an appointment with a doctor?” 

Eren reluctantly nodded. Wiping his own tears, as another one streamed down. 

“Is that why you’re ignoring me? That’s why you’re pushing me away?” 

The young man gave him another nod. He then let out some breathy laughter, covering his mouth. As he swift his hands over his head. 

Eren was not avoiding him because he doesn’t want Levi. He’s avoiding him because he doesn’t want to hurt him if they started a relationship again.

Eventually, _even in this world Eren still leaves him?_

Levi wants to curse, wants to shout his heart out of pain. This is too much. Why can't he live with happiness? Is it too much to ask? Why does the world hurt him too much? 

They don’t even live in a world full of fucking titans. They can start a new life here, live in a peaceful way, happy being together. But why? Why does the world hate him so much? Why does it always take Eren away from him? Why does it always keep hurting him. Does he not deserve happiness? 

“Eren” 

“Levi, now that you know my reason. You’ll leave me alone right? You don’t need to continue hurting yourself” 

Levi then brought his hands to Eren’s face. Wiping his tears away, sweetly kissing his forehead a single tear finally dropped from his very own eyes. Then he leaned again as he kissed the brunette's eyes. Then proceed to plant a soft one on his cute pointed nose. Looking at Eren as he leaned down to seal a kiss on his red plump lips.

It tastes sweet yet so bitter. The first kiss they have ever since from the past. The first kiss they have since their encounter in the present. 

Their first kiss was simple, yet so painful.

_ Eren is sick. His Eren, his brat.  _

He doesn’t want to hurt Levi. But truth to be told. It is clear that the both of them was hurting. Why does the world have to be cruel to them. Now that they finally found each other. Why does he cant be with Eren with the way he want? Why does the world seem so against the idea of them being together?

“No” he suddenly blurted, making Eren caught off guard. Staring at him with wide-shocking eyes. 

_ Is this guy stupid? He’s going to leave him soon. Yet, he still wants to be with me? _

“What?”

“No. I won't let you go, not when I finally have you in my arms” 

He has another reason to not leave his brat. He needs him by his side. Eren needs him.

“Levi!”

“No Eren, you can't push me away-" he spat. "-So what if you have four months left? We can still be together even just for four months. We can still live happily in just four months right?” his voice cracked, staring at Eren. Tears streaming, not really trying to hide that it was hurting him so much. 

He will lose Eren  _ again _ . 

“We still have months to date, months to know each other, again. To build new memories. We still have months Eren, we still have months to get married, to travel around the world, to look at different sea's. You want to see it together with me right? I will take you anywhere, everywhere. I will give you everything. I will make you stay with me with those remaining four months. I will endure it all, I can Eren. I can because I love you so much” 

now it’s Eren’s turn to wipe his tears. How can he let Eren see him in a state like this. 

“Levi, I love you too. I’m sorry you have to feel pain again. I'm sorry if you got hurt because of me. I’m sorry that you have to meet me-“

“no, don’t say that. I'm glad I met you, and I never regretted loving someone like you. Even though loving you means hurting this much, I can handle this Eren. I love you so much that it’s driving me crazy. I love you so much that it's okay to feel pain, It’s part of loving someone-'' leaning his forehead to Eren's as he continues to express his heart out. To the words he wasn't able to say, this will be the perfect time. Right?

"If it’s not you then I don’t want to fall in love. So please, don’t say you’re sorry. Just tell me you love me, that’s all that matters to me” 

Even if he only has four months to live, Levi will make sure that he has the best four months in his life. Even if Eren will leave him in the future, he doesn't want to think of that. For now, he will enjoy the moments he will be sharing with Eren. 

He will not regret it again. He will shower this brat the love he couldn’t give in the past. He will still continue to love this stubborn brat with breathtaking beautiful turquoise eyes. 

For Levi, even if he’s going to be with Eren in a short period of time. Four months will be enough to show him how much he got the raven man wrapped around his finger. Those remaining four months, he will make sure there’s no regret to make. 

Eren will be forever his, dead or alive. 

He will continue to love him and no one can actually stop him. Even the world that was against them badly, can't make him love Eren less. 

Because the heart of Humanity’s Strongest always belongs to Humanity’s Last Hope, past, present even in the future reincarnation if they might have a chance again. 

_ Levi will forever belong to Eren, and so as Eren belongs to him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know. I too was crying a bit while writing this story, or im just overreacting and you might find it not sad at all hahaha. Welp, i guess you enjoy reading this i dont know special chapter?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this story🖤

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I hope you like it. Dont forget to leave some comments, you know i love reading feedback from you guys. I want to know you thought and reaction for this story.
> 
> Keep safe🖤
> 
> I might or might not add some special chapter hehe stay tuuuune :>


End file.
